


Prydain Drabbles

by LeahLikesFiction



Category: Chronicles of Prydain - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Innocence, Short, Youth, love friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahLikesFiction/pseuds/LeahLikesFiction
Summary: A collection of moments from my mind about Prydain and our favorite couple, Taran and Eilonwy.
Relationships: Eilonwy/Taran of Caer Dallben
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Sailing From Mona

**Author's Note:**

> What it might have been like for Taran to leave Eilonwy on Mona.

Taran watched her grow smaller and smaller on the vanishing shoreline as he sailed further and further away. Her hand was lifted high in farewell, never faltering as the ship sailed across the waves. He desperately tried to memorize her; tried to remember every inch, from her golden hair as warm as fire to her blue eyes that could rip through any man’s soul; the curve of her waist; how she felt in the few moments he’d held her close; her voice so strong and resolute.

Soon, though, she was a thin line. Before he knew it she was gone, eclipsed against the waning sunset.


	2. Autumn's Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just silly thoughts about the mornings of a young Assistant Pig Keeper and a wild Princess.

The sun rose cool and clean that morning as Taran wandered from his bed and into the outdoors, greeted by the bright pink of the rising sun warming his lifted face. The colors of dawn coated the tall grasses in a flurry of warm rainbows and the dewdrops shimmered like stars; the soft lowing of the animals stirring awake echoed gently through the hills. He breathed deeply, letting the September air fill his lungs with the the last bit of summer’s sweetness, one final time. He looked up to the small, darkened loft window above him where the princess slept soundly. She would be waking soon when the rooster crows, a vibrant storm spinning around the scullery as she prepared for breakfast. He smiled at the thought, his morning heart leaping at the thought.


End file.
